1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of process units and a supporting frame which integrally supports the process units.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, in which a plurality of process units each having a photosensitive body and a developer container are integrally supported by a supporting frame in a state of being arranged in parallel in one direction, and the supporting frame is detachable from a casing of the apparatus in one direction has hitherto been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-292982). Moreover, in this technology, the supporting frame is mounted to be hidden under an exposure member which exposes the photosensitive body, and accordingly, all the process units supported by the supporting frame are facing the exposure member in a vertical direction.
However, in the abovementioned technology, since each of the process units is formed in a size to be hidden under the exposure member in order that each of the process units and the exposure member do not interfere with each other, it is not possible to secure a sufficient size of the developer container.